Rest and Nourishment aka Burgers and Sleep
by zxully
Summary: Dean is exhausted, but refuses to rest. Castiel tries to change his mind. Basically just some Destiel fluff, not exactly slash. Set in season 5 when Dean and Sam separated.


**Notes** : This is set somewhere between „Free to Be you and Me" and „The End", meaning basically when Dean and Sam went their separate ways for a moment in season 5. This might be considered slash, since it is Destiel after all. But you can also read it just just good friends.

 **Summary** : Dean is exhausted, but refuses to rest. Castiel tries to change his mind. Basically just some Destiel fluff.

 **Feedback** : Please, please, please. It's my first Supernatural fanfiction and I have to say, I'm excited. I haven't felt this rush of ridiculous shipping since my High School Musical obsession, which was (checks stories)... 8 years ago. So, yeah, there might be more in my head just waiting to be written.

 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. If they were, I'd make Destiel canon. You know I would.

* * *

 _ **Rest and Nourishment aka Burgers and Sleep**_

"What do you think you're doing?"

The Impala swerved to the other side of the road as Dean almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly went back to the right lane, thanking god that there weren't any cars on the opposite lane, because that would have resulted in a terrible accident. It would be sad and ironic for a hunter to go like that.

He looked impatiently to the passenger's seat, previously empty. Now there was Castiel sitting there, staring straight into Dean's eyes, his face so fierce Dean almost believed him to be angry.

"Cas!", he shouted, "What the hell are you doing? Why do you angels have to always do something like that? I could've died!"

"Dean," Castiel said slowly, "I made sure there were no other cars around and that there would be a straight road ahead of you," he added. "I never would have risked your life in such matter," Dean could've sworn Cas sounded almost hurt at the insinuation.

"I guess," Dean answered hesitantly. "What do you want then?"

"I want you to answer my question," Castiel stated simply, still looking straight into Dean's face. Dean had to force himself to break away from those blue eyes and focus on the road.

"Um, you'll have to be more specific, Cas. What do you mean what do I think I'm doing? I'm working cases," he shrugged. It's been a week since Sam and he separated. He realized his voice was hoarse, not used often recently, especially in the car. He didn't even feel like singing since Sam took off.

"I mean, you have been on the road for three days straight," Cas explained. "I was given to understand that humans require rest and nourishment to function. It was you who pointed that out to me before."

"So? I don't see what your point is," Dean huffed, averting his gaze.

Castiel didn't say anything to that, just observed the hunter intensely. His face was dark and exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes. Dean's hands gripping the wheel were shaking and there was a stubble on his face.

"Dean," Cas said slowly. "I may be oblivious to some basic human notions, but I am not an idiot. I can see you have not been eating or sleeping this past few days. I think you need rest. You should pull over and sleep."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should tell demons and ghosts to take a breather too then," Dean snorted. "From what I've been told, the apocalypse has started and I'm one of the main reasons it did. Not only did I open the first seal, but I also couldn't stop my brother from opening the last one. I think I owe the world as much as I can give," he added quietly.

Castiel didn't say anything to that. Dean rarely left him speechless, but this time he didn't know what to say. Even during those dark times Dean still cared about others more than himself and Castiel couldn't even imagine the torment Dean must've been going through. A torment so big that he would rather fall asleep at the wheel and crash than give himself some much-needed rest.

Cas looked away from Dean. He knew he couldn't force the man to do anything he didn't want to do. "I just wish you would take better care of yourself, Dean."

For the next fifteen minutes they were driving in silence. Castiel started considering disappearing to stop bothering Dean, but he was afraid that Dean might really fall asleep and die in a car-crash. He also remembered that Dean didn't like him disappearing, so lately he tried to leave in a more human fashion (he thought it was ridiculous, though – like saying "bye" would really change anything).

After a long silence Cas noticed that Dean pulled up in front of a hotel with a restaurant and parked in the parking lot. "Burgers? I'm starving!", he said cheerfully.

"I will accompany you, Dean, but you do realize that I do not experience hunger nor thirst," Castiel answered softly.

"I know, man," Dean said. "You can still do it, though, for the pleasure of it."

"I guess I can," Cass nodded, not really knowing what to say. He didn't exactly understand what did Dean mean, but he learned to just go along with Dean's ideas. So what if most of them ended up with him being tortured, hunted or banished.

He only hoped that eating a burger wouldn't have those kinds of repercussions.

* * *

Some time later they were full with burgers and beer and walked to the motel room. Dean bought a room for two out of habit, not even asking if Castiel was going to spend the night (what would he do during the night anyway? Angels didn't need sleep). He threw his bag on the bed, washed his hands and face and basically plopped on the bed like a rag doll, still wearing his jacket and shoes.

Cas stood awkwardly at the door, staring at Dean as the man didn't even have the strength to cover himself with a blanket.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mumbled into the pillow. "Thanks, man. You're right, I was exhausted," he rolled on his side to look at Castiel. His eyes were almost closed now, he was falling asleep right there and then. "I'd probably fall asleep on the road".

The angel didn't say anything, but instead he walked over to Dean and helped him take off his leather jacket. Dean was basically limp in his arms, so the job was easy and difficult at the same time. Cas then gently slid off Dean's shoes and put them on the floor by the bed. He folded the jacket neatly and laid it on the bedside table.

"How many hours of sleep do you need?", he asked reluctantly. If it was his decision he'd give Dean all the time the man needed, but he knew Dean would never forgive him if the let him sleep too long. Too many monsters and ghosts out there. Oh, and the apocalypse, too.

"Six," Dean mumbled. "Or... maybe seven," he added. "I feel like I could sleep for a whole day," he sighed, knowing he wouldn't allow himself such luxury. "Wake me up in six hours, okay?", he decided.

"Of course. I'll just stay here, Dean and wait for you to wake up."

Dean opened his eyes one more time and looked at the angel, warmth in his eyes. Cas was still standing awkwardly by the door, confusion written all over his face. He definitely didn't know how he should behave in such situation.

The hunter smiled that sincere smile that made Castiel's heartbeat quicken for just a second. After all those years of fighting, of hell, of darkness, Dean was still capable of such warmth and joy, even if just for a second. It made Castiel fall in love with humans all over again. He'd survive years of torture and banishment if he could only see that smile – that open, honest face – every day.

Dean lazily patted the bed next to him and scooted over to make room. "C'mere, Cas, just sit down."

His eyes closed, so he didn't see what the angel did, but felt Castiel's weight on the mattress as the angel slowly sat down. Without thinking, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and held it close to himself.

"Thank you, Cas, for saving me again," Dean murmured and fell asleep.

And Castiel just sat there, looking at his hand, clutched tightly in Dean's grip. His other hand gently brushed along the hunter's forehead, ensuring that he wouldn't suffer any nightmares this night.

Even though Dean had trouble believing that, Cas knew.

Dean was worth saving every single day.

 _The End._


End file.
